Warriors: Clouded Skies
by Fernflight
Summary: When Olivestar, the leader of ThunderClan, discovers the truth about the motives behind a battle that left many of her warriors injured and an apprentice dead, what will she do with the information? When a mysterious cat asks to join ThunderClan, how will Olivestar handle it? Rated Teen for minor gory scenes.


**_Allegiances_**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Olivestar- cinnamon colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Garlicnose- white tom

**Medicine Cat:**Oatnose- golden brown tom

**Warriors:**

Cherryface- tortoiseshell she-cat

Thrushfall- gray-brown tom with yellow eyes

Mintflower- pale gray she-cat

Shadeclaw- gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Sycamorewhisker- gray tom

Rowanwhisker- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat

Adderpelt- pale ginger tom

Linnetflower- light brown she-cat

Spiderfoot- black tom

Bouldertail- large gray tom

Duskwhisker- dark gray tom

Tigerstorm- dark ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- mottled brown she-cat

Stonepaw- gray tom

Lizardpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat

Fallowwhisker- light brown she-cat

**RiverClan:****Leader:**

Reedstar- tall golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**Rooknose- black and white tom

**Medicine Cat:**Rushwhisker- brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Pebbleheart- gray tom

Ruddwhisker- gray brown tom

Dapplefur- dappled gray she-cat

Slugtail- black tom

* * *

A tall she-cat flicked her tail. Her Clan slowly padded out from where they were hiding. Pelts bristled and growls rumbled in the throats of warriors and apprentices alike. Eyes flashed menacingly in the dimly lit clearing. The powerful odor of the two Clans mixed as they stood, facing each other, waiting for the other to attack first.

A she-cat's voice broke the heavy silence. "Reedstar, withdraw your warriors. This is not a battle worth fighting."

"Any battle is worth fighting, Olivestar." Reedstar meowed back, voice even.

The leaders stood almost nose-to-nose with each other as their warriors waited behind them, waiting for the signal to attack. Tension hung in the air like a heavy fog. Muscled bunched together, claws unsheathed. Crickets chirped as the cats stood, looking almost frozen in time.

Warriors behind Olivestar took a pawstep forward. The clearing erupted with screeching and hissing as the Clans engaged in the battle. Blood splattered the patchy grass, and clumps of blood-soaked fur flew through the air as claws sank into flesh.

A group of apprentices leaped into the thick of the fighting and dug their teeth into the shoulders and paws of their enemies.

Olivestar and Rooknose locked themselves in a series of accurate blows and dodges as they attacked each other. The RiverClan deputy twisted the ThinderClan leader's paw using his teeth. The cinnamon colored she-cat hissed in pain and pinned the black and white tom to the ground. Rooknose lashed out at her, gouging her nose. Olivestar bit into his well-muscled shoulder and held him down as he struggled to get free. When Olivestar bit harder, he used his hind legs to knock her off of him. Olivestar skidded backward, eyes never leaving the deputy. Olivestar yowled with rage as the deputy turned from her, leaping on an apprentice of ThunderClan. She ran at the deputy as he sunk his sharp teeth into the apprentice's neck. The apprentice struggled to break loose. Olivestar bowled Rooknose over, pinning him down on his belly. She bit his spine and sliced at his ears, her bloodstream pumped with adrenaline.

Reedstar delivered a last blow to her opponent before spinning around to survey the injuries. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, and she was starting to feel faint and light-headed because of the amount of blood she had lost. Stumbling as she tried to walk a few paces forward, she let out a long puff of air as a small warrior rammed into her side. She stood shakily and turned to face her opponent, but she could hardly lift a claw. She summoned what strength she had left and yowled, "RiverClan! Retreat!" She limped quickly out of the clearing, followed by her injured warriors.

The ThunderClan cats watched as the RiverClan battle parties scrambled out of the clearing, trying not to slip on the blood stained grass. They let out small cheers and long sighs of relief.

Cherryface stood hovered over the small frame of a cat, yowling in grief. Olivestar padded up to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Cherryface, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop thi-" The leader began, only to be cut off by Cherryface.  
"Tried to stop who?" Cherryface demanded.  
"Rooknose. The RiverClan deputy. He flung me off of him and then went after your kit. I attacked him, but by then it was too late."  
"RiverClan will soon wish their deputy had never been kitted." Cherryface hissed.

ThunderClan's medicine cat, Oatnose, checked over all the warriors and apprentices and treated their wounds. Cherryface sat in the center of the camp with her nose in her fallen kit's fur. Adderpelt laid near the dead apprentice's head, being his mentor. Cats retreated to their dens quickly, eyes heavy with weariness and pain.


End file.
